


Every Time a Birthday Comes

by S_L_Martin



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Martin/pseuds/S_L_Martin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1968 - It's John's birthday, time for Paul to write him a song, things are nice for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time a Birthday Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on livejournal back in 2010, archiving it here now. :-)

Recording an album. What will eventually be called The Beatles which will eventually be called the White Album. 

It's already been decided: in order for John and Paul to continue, the Beatles must end. A double album to speed the end of the contract, a company for whatever they want to do after.

There are lots of bad days, but today is a good one. John's birthday is coming and Paul is working on this year's song. He's in the studio before everyone else and he's alone, but still, he's singing to John, just like it's 1960 and they're guitar-to-guitar on the porch. It's call-and-response - an electric blues, because that's what everything is these days in the world of British rock.

Lyrics aren't important for the birthday songs - it's all in the spirit:  
You say it's your birthday  
It's my birthday too, yeah  
You say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
Tonight it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you

... and it's pretty well finished. Paul pounds out a drum break on the table and John comes in and so does the entourage. Looking at John, Paul knows he can make them disappear, so he picks the guitar back up and sings the song. They smile together, and it needs to keep on like that, so Paul mentions that "The Girl Can't Help It" is on television today, and then the recording session is postponed and everyone is at Paul's house to watch the movie.

And of course there's Eddie Cochrane doing "Twenty-flight Rock," and of course Paul is remembering the fête, thinking about John inviting him back to Walley's house after. Paul had asked what they would do there - a simple enough question, but it got a smirk from John and a smart answer. "It's a dance party, luv. You can be my partner."

Paul remembers the circle of boys on sofas and chairs. They weren't really dancing, but he did get to be John's partner. He'd hesitated - uncharacteristically nervous - until John had patted the spot on the sofa right next to himself.

And now Paul wants to be back there for an afternoon, and John must, too, because Paul finds him in another room and as Paul reaches the door, John pats the spot right next to himself. Paul's heart goes boom and he crosses the room, thinking how much he loves birthdays.

And by the time they finally go back to the studio, the song has a middle eight.

Yes we're going to a party, party ...  
Would you like us to dance? Take a cha-cha-cha-chance ...


End file.
